


New Dynamic

by phobiaDeficient (TheTriggeredHappy)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, posted separately from the other drabbles since they're in a little series, scout tf2 mouthing off to get attention? it's more likely than you'd think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTriggeredHappy/pseuds/phobiaDeficient
Summary: A short series of requests set in a linear timeline. Originally posted over on tumblr @ phobiadeficient individually.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	1. Pinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (warning for minor violence at the beginning of the chapter)

“So what do you even _do?_ ” Scout asked, trailing a foot or two behind Sniper and mostly not stepping on his heels. “Like, in your free time? Wrestle alligators or some shit?”

“The stereotype is crocodiles,” Sniper pointed out, posture a little stiff as he continued walking, his freshly-filled cup of coffee sloshing a little bit with how quickly he was walking towards the exit to the base.

“That’s not an answer, c’mon, man!” Scout whined, ducking ahead a little to try and get in Sniper’s line of sight. It didn’t work, Sniper just moving around him and walking out the door to the outside of the base. Scout pursued. “We only even see you in here like once a week, maybe I’m just curious what you do all the rest of the time!”

“Be less curious,” Sniper deadpanned, not stopping or slowing in the slightest.

Until the moment Scout moves to stand directly in front of him, that was. Then he came to a very abrupt stop, flinching hard enough that he almost spilled his coffee. “Man, would it _kill_ you to lighten up and talk for a minute?” Scout asked earnestly.

“Might kill _you_ ,” Sniper threatened outright, trying to sidestep and move around him.

Scout mirrored him. “I’m just tryin’ to have a conversation!”

“I’m just trying to go about my business,” Sniper shot back, and tried to step around him again.

Mirrored again. “What’s your problem?!” Scout challenged.

A moment later, Scout was no longer standing there with his hands on his hips. Instead he was grabbed by the collar and lifted bodily to be slammed against the concrete wall. Sniper’s other hand, in the mean time, didn’t spill his coffee.

“My _problem_ is getting pestered within an inch of my buggering life every time you catch sight of me!” Sniper all but snapped, looking extremely irritated. “My _problem_ is that you won’t take the hint and shut up and leave me alone! Why are you so determined to get so far into my _bloody_ business all the damn time?!”

Silence, for a full four seconds. In that time, both Sniper and Scout seemed to realize how red Scout’s face had gotten.

“Uh,” Scout tried, voice cracking a little, flustered beyond words and trying to scramble his brain back together.

Sniper scoffed, taking a step back and releasing him. He looked confused and still somewhat irritated. “You can’t be serious,” he deadpanned.

“I-I-I dunno what you’re talking about,” Scout said quickly, trying to backtrack. “I-I—“

“Weren’t born yesterday,” Sniper said flatly. “Don’t try and lie to me.”

“I’m—“ Scout went to deny, and caught Sniper’s expression, and changed tactics. “Uh. I’m… sorry?”

“Just shut up, kid,” Sniper sighed, glaring off to one side down towards the door they’d stepped out of, taking a sip of his coffee. He seemed to notice the way Scout seemed about two seconds from evaporating in the silence, and spoke again. “Really don’t know how you expected any of that to work. You thought you’d talk my ear off and, what, at some point I’d start stripping?”

“No, I just—“ Scout started to defend, then realized he was in fact speaking out loud, and shut up for a few seconds. He tried again when Sniper raised an eyebrow at him. “I just… I didn’t think it’d go anywhere, I just kinda… wanted…”

Silence. “Wanted what?” Sniper prompted outright.

“…Your attention,” Scout admitted a little sheepishly.

Sniper just looked at him for a long few moments, and for those long few moments Scout wished for some kind of immediate escape from his situation. Heart attack, stroke, anything that would get him out of there.

Then Sniper was taking two steps closer, boxing Scout in against the wall. “Well, you have my attention,” he said, tone a little lower. “What now?”

A few seconds later, once Scout’s brain stopped short-circuiting so badly, he managed to stammer a sentence. “You—you’re serious?” he choked.

Sniper shrugged. “Depends on where you’re planning on this going.”

“Uh—yeah, yeah! Sure! Uh. Maybe, uh—“ Scout stuttered, tripping over his words, flustered and embarrassed. Sniper waited. “Uh, maybe we can… I, I dunno, go somewhere more private…?”

“Plenty private. Nobody else ever comes out this way,” Sniper replied.

“Oh. Yeah, that’s cool. Uh.” He swallowed hard. His mouth felt dry. “I-I-I dunno, what would… _you_ want?”

“Fairly sure I asked you first.”

“I, look, I have no idea what you want from me here, man,” Scout admitted, flustered.

“I want you to tell me what you’re into, whether this would be a long-term arrangement, and whether you’d be trying to take the lead or not. From this conversation I’m guessing it’s a no on that last one,” he ventured, eyebrows rising.

“I uh, I haven’t… the, there’s not a lot of guys who… I’m kinda new to most of this,” Scout admitted next, face getting increasingly red. “Haven’t really… done anything with a guy, mostly just… y’know, just, thought about it.”

“Yeah?” Sniper asked, eyebrows rising further, though his expression was still a little hard to read with the sunglasses. “So… rather than saying anything, you’ve just been, what, dropping by to pester me until I snap at you, then running off to have a wank over it? That right?”

Scout’s voice caught in his throat, and when he finally said “yeah”, it was much squeakier than he’d intended.

He jumped bodily when a large, rough hand moved to suddenly cup at the front of his pants, finding just the right position within a moment, gripping at him through the fabric. His breathing hitched, and Sniper never looked away. “Hmm. Been a while, then?” he asked almost idly.

Scout tried to stammer out an affirmation, but it was cut off by Sniper suddenly squeezing for a moment.

“Probably won’t take much,” Sniper observed neutrally, tone unbothered and unaffected. “Hell, ‘specially since it’s me, and apparently you’ve been thinking about this.”

He’d been thinking about all sorts of things, but admittedly the concept of Sniper trapping him against a wall and massaging at his package through his pants was doing a _lot_ for him.

“Pants off,” Sniper directed calmly, and Scout promptly moved to undo his pants, and was left trying to keep them from falling down into the dust with one hand and clinging to Sniper’s bicep with the other when he was promptly taken back in hand. Sniper paused long enough to spit into his palm before he was jacking Scout off in steady, even motions. 

It wasn’t anything fancy, but he was right, Scout wouldn’t need it. Already his head was spinning.

“Good?” Sniper asked when for a while all he could do was choke on little noises of pleasure, trying to hold back any potentially embarrassing sounds.

“Yeah,” he agreed quickly, shakily, and fuck, Sniper was still only using the one hand, still hadn’t even put down his fucking _coffee_ , and here he was about to lose it any second, holy shit—

And the words he tried to say were “oh my god”, but mostly it was just a babble, but Sniper seemed to catch on anyways, and he sped his hand and hummed in interest when Scout spilled over his knuckles with a weak whine.

Sniper wiped his hands off on Scout’s briefs, moved back enough to let him get his pants back on. Scout looked at him once he had his head in order, saw that Sniper’s pants were suddenly a good bit tighter.

“Uh,” he tried, and blinked a few times to reorient himself, and tried again, going for more suave and less squeak. “You uh, want me to take care of that?”

Sniper raised an eyebrow, sipped his coffee. “Up to you. We could head somewhere with a bed and I could show you a thing or two. Since you’re new to blokes and all.”

“Yeah. Yeah! Sounds good. Sounds great actually, great. Great ideas. Uh… thanks?” Scout stammered, mouth right back to running.

“Kid, do yourself a favor? Shut up.”

“Yeah okay shutting up—“


	2. Blown

They ended up in Sniper’s camper since they were halfway there, and Scout found himself kneeling on a hard, thinly-carpeted floor, watching maybe too intently as Sniper muddled with his belt.

As an afterthought, Sniper reached over and grabbed a pillow and tossed it to the ground, and Scout situated it beneath his knees after a moment’s thought. Then Sniper’s pants were open and being shuffled down his legs, and the front of his shirt rucked up a bit, and Scout was finding out that apparently Sniper didn’t wear underwear even with his uniform which he found ridiculously attractive for reasons he couldn’t even totally articulate.

Sniper had himself in hand, working in idle pumps as Scout got a look at him. And, y’know, locker rooms and all, he’d caught glimpses of pretty much all of the guys by then, but it was _way_ different looking at him straight on and when he was hard and looking right back at Scout.

“Never sucked a bloke off, then?” he asked, as if for clarification.

“Nah, no,” Scout replied, still eyeing him.

Sniper exhaled, halfway to a sigh. “Right. Just…” He thought for a second. “Just keep your teeth out of the way, use your tongue, and try not to choke yourself, awright?”

“Y-yeah, okay,” Scout said, and licked his lips, and leaned in.

Sniper moved his hand away and let Scout take over, taking it by the base and angling up towards his mouth.

And it wasn’t, like, _rocket science_ , he’d gotten sucked off a few times before and knew what he liked and what worked, but he still hesitated for another second or two before he carefully, cautiously, leaned in to lick the head.

Sniper shifted as if relaxing, and Scout considered some stuff. First of all, the nightmare scenario was off the table, the taste wasn’t bad. And of course it wasn’t, Sniper was one of his cleaner teammates, but he was still relieved. Second of all, he wasn’t going to look like a total idiot, because up close like this he knew he’d actually be able to get this a pretty good way into his mouth.

But he pulled out a move he’d had done to him a few times before and warmed up into it, starting with licking and kinda-sloppy kissing, just kinda getting a feel for what he was doing. And he was apparently doing a pretty good job, because Sniper was relaxing further, and at one point made this gravelly kind of humming noise that made Scout feel _real_ damn pleased with himself, a real ego boost that most people would probably argue he didn’t need.

But at the very least, it was enough to convince Scout to lean in that much further and take him into his mouth. And that got another hum, and Scout had to concentrate hard on keeping his teeth out of the way.

And he didn’t know what it was, maybe it was just like, the _idea_ of what he was doing, but there was something about this that made him feel superheated, antsy, maybe even desperate, and he just kinda did what he was pretty sure was the thing he was supposed to do, slowly starting to bob his head, and when that almost immediately got monotonous he started to suck in counterpoint.

And he was like, 90% sure that every time he’d ever had this done to him, they were much less messy about it. He hoped the little noises weren’t too distracting. But it was either make sure he kept his teeth out of the way or not make a bunch of noise, he couldn’t focus on both. He was pretty sure he was doing at least an okay job, though, because Sniper was starting to make more of those raspy growly hums, maybe more like groans, and in his periphery he could see that Sniper was grabbing onto the sheets on either side of his hips pretty hard.

At some point Scout remembered some other stuff people would do to him—he cupped Sniper’s balls and rolled them in his hand, and that got a whole moan, and he tried to take him deeper into his mouth until he felt his gag reflex starting to argue about it, and then he felt Sniper’s hand on the back of his head down near his neck and—

And he realized, okay, maybe he could get into this. Or maybe he already was. Because he was starting to get pretty hard, actually. Like, distractingly hard.

And he dipped too far at one point and gagged outright, and pulled up to cough, his eyes watering, and fuck, okay, that was that lesson learned. And Sniper exhaled hard, his grip going a little tight, but rather than complaining he managed a throaty sort of “You awright?”

Scout waved him off, still coughing a little, and god his face had to be red, he felt like he was burning up. “I’m fine, just… fuck.” He cleared his throat hard, blinking a few times. “Sorry.”

“Getting off on this, then?” Sniper asked, and Scout glanced back up, and Sniper was looking down at Scout’s lap, and, okay, so he was caught. He flushed further. “Nothing to be embarrassed about, you know. It happens.”

“Yeah? What, happens when _you’re_ blowin’ dudes too?” Scout asked, trying to look a little less flustered.

“Sometimes,” Sniper shrugged, and Scout started coughing again. “Don’t tell me you’re going to try and act like a prude when you’re _currently_ on your bloody knees.”

“Just—just shut up,” Scout mumbled, and leaned in to set back to work with a vengeance. Sniper did indeed shut up.

Scout didn’t want to choke again, so he gripped around what all he couldn’t get in his mouth, trying to remember to pump and squeeze between bobbing his head and sucking. And Sniper’s hand migrated a little ways up his head to card into his hair, and it was all the easier to work Sniper up into where he was making actual noise.

“Close,” Sniper warned, voice a little breathless in a way that made Scout absolutely throb. “If you’re—gonna pull off—“

Scout didn’t, mostly because he was curious. And a few moments later Sniper swore hard, and then he had a mouthful of—

Okay, so every porn he’d ever seen was made by liars. The taste wasn’t good. He wasn’t gonna like, throw up, but definitely gross. He fumbled off to one side for the trash can and spat into it as quick as he could, twice for good measure.

“Not bad,” Sniper said, well out of breath. When Scout looked back over, he was settling his pants back into place. “Bit sloppy, but being new and all, I’ll give it a pass.”

“Hell yeah,” Scout said, unreasonably proud of himself, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Sniper moved to pull him up to sit on his lap, and Scout went along with it with little hesitation. Then Sniper was popping his pants open and Scout was leaning in with greater enthusiasm.

“Sure seems like you enjoyed yourself,” Sniper teased, and Scout flushed. “See that being something you’d, er… want to learn more of?”

“Yeah!” Scout chirped, and then Sniper’s hand was in his pants, and he jolted a little. “F-fuck, uh, I mean y-you don’t have to do that you already kinda—got me off once—“

“What if I want to?” Sniper asked, raising an eyebrow at him, and Scout stuttered about that for a little longer until Sniper apparently got impatient and turned them to lay Scout down on the bed, pulling his pants out of the way enough to—

“Holyfuckingshit!” Scout yipped as Sniper bent down and swallowed down like half of him in one go, settling into a damn near _expert_ rhythm within a few seconds, and fuck, okay, he already got Sniper off so it really shouldn’t matter but he was pretty sure if he came within a minute and a half of Sniper starting to suck him off he would literally have to go into witness protection he would be so embarrassed but on the other hand Sniper was sucking his dick and that was an idea so hot he could never even jack off about it.

So he curled his hands into fists on either side of his own head where he was gripping at the sheets and he squeezed his eyes shut hard and he choked down noises and he held out for as long as he could. And it felt like a marathon, like pushing a few extra miles at a dead sprint, the effort making him jittery and half-convinced he was going to pull a muscle somewhere, but he held out as long as he could force himself to before he finished, swearing a blue streak the whole way down.

His head was fuzzy and fizzy when he came back down to earth again, and his tongue felt heavy, and Sniper was lying beside him, smoking and blowing out the window on the exhale. And he was feeling so goddamn pleased with himself that he found himself vocalizing the first coherent sentence he could get his head around.

“Hey,” he said. “Maybe next time you walk me through what like, actual fucking is like.”

Sniper raised an eyebrow at him. “…It’d be you on bottom for the first time of that,” he said slowly.

“Think I’ll be a natural at that too?” Scout teased.

“…Maybe,” Sniper said, looking slightly more amused at his antics than before, and Scout relaxed, sank back down to try and get his brain together, and maybe eventually to get his pants back up.


	3. Exploratory

Okay, so it wasn’t like—

So yeah, Scout was kind of new to dating guys. Or, not even dating, just sleeping with. Hell, not even sleeping with—

It was just that he was kind of new at guys as a concept and he’d heard enough, like, jokes and shitty comments and stuff that he was kind of a little bit nervous.

Because for sure he’d expected it to be a thing where like, okay, they were gonna fuck, that meant doing whatever the hell was involved in doing that between two guys. But then Sniper had jerked him off, then he’d sucked Sniper off and that actually had been pretty goddamn great and he was still kind of using that as jackoff material, then Sniper sucked _him_ off, which he was _definitely_ using as jackoff material probably until he died.

And… they’d seen each other again like that once or twice since then. And both times Sniper hadn’t even brought up what Scout said, he’d just gotten Scout off with his hand and mouth and helped Scout with returning the favor. But he knew Sniper _remembered_ what he said.

About… wanting Sniper to fuck him.

Okay, so maybe Scout was a little nervous. Maybe nervous enough that it was keeping him lying awake a little bit.

He sighed hard, turning onto his back and glaring at the ceiling. He was probably overthinking this. It probably wasn’t even a big deal. He wasn’t even one of those people that put a lot of stock in the whole “virginity” thing, into first times as a whole, because experience was more of a sliding scale and not an on/off switch anyways, and it wasn’t like this was going to be wildly different from the other times he’d had sex. It was just that he was going to be on the other side.

And, like, maybe a few other differences too, but it wasn’t a big deal.

And it wasn’t like it was a complete mystery either—he hadn’t exactly hit the books or anything, but he had a basic running idea of how stuff worked between two dudes. Knew the steps, knew the mechanics of it. Like, beyond just skin mags from the extremely secret section of the secret section of magazines. Like, actual reliable sources since he learned pretty early on in his sex life that porn was made by liars.

He closed his eyes tight.

And it wasn’t like it was going to be unpleasant, as far as he could tell. The concept of it sounded really nice. The concept of a guy—fuck it, this was a fantasy, why be subtle? The concept of specifically Sniper running hands along his body, groping up his thighs and holding on to his ass the way that he tended to do when they made out, except his fingers drifting inward until they could rub against him in teasing motions—

He shifted under the blanket, and realized he was hard, and sighed again, realizing that he wasn’t getting to sleep any time soon.

He considered for a second. Maybe… he could get a head start. Sorta break the seal on the situation ahead of time so he wasn’t completely clueless later.

He fumbled through his bedside table for a minute in the dark until he found the tube of lube he tended to use—he might as well invest, not like he had much other shit to spend his ridiculous mercenary salary on—and clicked on the light on the table just so he could see a little bit.

He kicked the blanket off—it was too hot for that anyways—and considered positions for a few minutes until he finally just turned onto his front, propping himself up a little bit on his knees and already feeling extremely embarrassed by all of this.

Okay, no, that was fine. That was why he needed to do this before he made an idiot of himself in front of Sniper.

He shuffled his boxers down and muddled his way through getting his hand slick for a minute before he moved to slick up his fingers as best he could, hesitating all along the way. How much lube was he supposed to use? Like, a lot, probably, right? Probably no way to use too much. A lot was probably a good idea.

He slid his hand back down behind himself, shifting once and twice to find a good angle that wouldn’t fuck his arm up, and kinda beat around the bush for a few moments before he could really convince himself to go for it. He’d showered after work because he’d been all dusty and bloody anyways, so he knew he was clean and all, but for some reason he still hesitated.

Maybe nerves again. Whatever.

It… wasn’t a bad feeling. That was an immediate relief. It was just… a little weird. The same way it had been a little weird that time Sniper had introduced him to the concept of playing with his chest, had pinched at each nipple until Scout was a fuckin’ mess. And he was pretty sure that, like that time, it would just take a little bit before he got used to it, then it would feel good.

It _kinda_ felt good. More in the way of the idea of it being good, to be honest, and the newness of it. Little circles against himself were more soothing than anything, but the idea of slicking himself up and working open to get fucked was—

Okay. Okay, he could do this.

He took deep breaths, closed his eyes tight, tried to take things slow and steady, tried to relax, tried not to tense up. And he glanced over at his clock, and was a little annoyed when he found himself almost ten minutes into trying to work through even just one finger and it hadn’t started feeling good yet, just slightly weird. 

And he found himself getting frustrated enough that he gave up on trying to work open any real amount, face and shoulders smashed into the mattress by his body weight as he just tugged himself off in half-slick motions and decided he would just clean up in the goddamn morning.

So, okay. It hadn’t gone great. But it also hadn’t been a fuckin’ catastrophe, so he really didn’t have any idea what to think.

He tried two other times after that, and while it didn’t feel _bad_ , it was just… not much of anything. Mostly he just felt like, a little uncomfortable. Less than the first time, but still not much. And he figured, fuck it, why make this the one part of his life he beat around the bush on? So he just brought it up to Sniper anyways.

And he almost didn’t get around to saying anything at all, distracted by kissing and feeling Sniper’s hands groping up and down his thighs, stopping to play at his chest for a little while, apparently amused by the noises he could wring out of Scout. That was the thing that had Scout all especially hot and bothered was how much Sniper clearly enjoyed getting reactions out of him.

“Uh, hey,” Scout tried to say, voice shaky and muffled against Sniper’s mouth, and Sniper slowed for a few seconds, pulling back to raise an eyebrow. “Uh. Remember that thing I said?”

“You say a lot of things,” Sniper deadpanned. “You’ll need to be more specific.”

Scout shifted, flushing. “I, uh. I meant about… how I said you should fuck me,” he tried, deciding he should probably just be outright.

Sniper raised an eyebrow. “Think you’re ready for that?” he asked bluntly.

“Well, why wouldn’t I be?” Scout challenged, trying to make light of it, like it wasn’t even a big deal.

“…If you’re sure,” Sniper hesitantly acquiesced, and looked at him for a few seconds, then shifted Scout up out of his lap. “Up for a mo’, we’ll need…”

Scout stripped off his shirt and pants while Sniper dug through his cabinets, and was sat cross-legged and mostly-naked by the time he got back and sat down again. Scout’s eyes locked on to the bottle he had in hand. Different kind of lube than he had, which shouldn’t have surprised him, but it did. Did Sniper go to like, a specific place for sex stuff? _Was_ there a specific place anywhere near them?

“Awright, would you rather try and muddle through this yourself, or should I give it a go? I know what I’m doing, might make it easier the first time if I take over,” Sniper explained, also tugging off his shirt and undershirt in steady motions.

“Uh. You, probably,” Scout shrugged, face heating up. He shifted. “Uh. How should I—?”

Sniper cut him off by just guiding Scout back into straddling his lap, guiding his underwear down his hips until Scout got the hint and stripped those off too. Sniper didn’t stare, although he did take a moment to tease at the inside of Scout’s thigh with one calloused thumb. “Legs as apart as you can,” he said, starting to lube up his fingers, getting it nice and warm.

Scout did his best, balancing himself with hands on Sniper’s shoulders, trying to find a comfortable position. His position was immediately made more comfortable by Sniper’s other hand putting down the bottle to instead take hold of his dick, giving light, testing strokes until Scout started trying to rock forward in earnest for more. He didn’t actually have much leverage, but Sniper at least caught on and started stroking in earnest.

He gave a final squeeze before he pulled that hand away to brace on Scout’s ass and spread him open a little, and his fingers—slicked and now also warm after the pause—slid down across a much wider expanse than Scout figured was totally necessary, an inch or so below his tailbone down to just at the place where his balls met his body. And for some reason he lingered even longer at the space just below his entrance, fingertips pressing in and kneading hard, and Scout squirmed at it, feeling oddly sensitive. It felt good, definitely, but also just… a weird kind of good. Not a bad weird, just—

“You’ll need to relax a bit,” Sniper said, gravelly from next to his ear, and Scout took a few deep breaths, relaxing further with each exhale. Sniper hummed approval, and then he ran the pads of his fingers briskly over Scout a few times, and…

Okay. Okay, clearly Sniper _had_ done this before, because he used a good amount of pressure but it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all, just… and he didn’t know why he expected it to hurt, because again, Sniper was the one who had experience with this, so of course he—

Scout blinked once and twice with confusion when Sniper shifted his hold on Scout, looping an arm around his waist to help steady him while his hand moved, now tucking down beneath him to work at him from the front rather than the back, his palm brushing incidentally against Scout’s balls in a way that was lovely if unexpected.

“What’re…?” Scout started to ask, and was cut off by sucking air in through his teeth when Sniper’s fingers made contact again.

“Makes it easier,” Sniper explained quietly, simply. “Lean back a touch.”

Scout did, and almost wished he didn’t because then Sniper was looking at his face. Maybe his embarrassment showed, because Sniper leaned in to capture his lips briefly, and it did soothe him a little.

“It’ll help see if I’m doing it right if I can see your face,” he explained, which was fair enough that Scout nodded and fought the instinct to hide his face again.

He also fought the instinct to brace himself and tense when Sniper finally slipped just the smallest bit of his finger in, not even a centimeter, just enough to serve as a warning before he gave a proper push. And then he drew back and teased some more, and then he pressed back in again.

Overall, Scout was a little confused with how long it all was taking. Usually it was more of a show up, blow the guy, get blown, get offered a cigarette and refuse, head back to base kind of thing. But now Sniper was really lingering, really taking his time, going almost too slowly. But also Scout appreciated the slowness, but also Scout didn’t know where to put his hands, but also—

“You awright?” Sniper asked, and when had he gotten that far in? He was practically up to the second knuckle of his finger, and it didn’t hurt, not at all, if anything it felt _good_. “…Scout?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s good,” Scout answered, because it was, even if he didn’t really understand how.

“Good,” Sniper said, and shifted how he was holding Scout a little bit, and then he was pushing just a little bit further and curling his finger, once, then twice, and he was glad Sniper had moved to hold on a little tighter because Scout almost lost his balance with the way he jumped on the third press as he felt—

Oh. _Oh_ , okay. So… maybe he’d been doing things wrong a little bit. Because he’d been—

A shaky swear tumbled out of his lips as Sniper repeated the motion more gently a few more times.

—because he’d been kind of looking for this feeling specifically and he’d just thought maybe it was made up or something but clearly it fuckin’ wasn’t because—

“Ready for another, you think?” Sniper asked, pulling him out of his own head just a little bit.

“I ‘unno,” Scout managed, words slurring together, unable to get his head together enough to answer. “Am I?”

“You feel ready,” Sniper replied, demonstrating with another smooth slide, and Scout panted his way through that shakily before Sniper spoke again. “Not hurting?”

Scout hummed out in the negative.

“Awright,” Sniper said, and pulled back out, and slid back in again with a second fingertip joining the first.

Slow going again, subtle little motions, and Sniper worked his thumb in counterpoint to those motions, little presses and kneads against that place beneath his balls that had felt all nice earlier, and it felt even better now, made him hum all the more. And he only had the leverage to rock back into it a little bit, but even then Sniper pulled back until he went still and relaxed again, then he set in, and Scout tried to keep himself in check, tried not to jerk his hips.

“Feels good, does it?” Sniper asked, and Scout opened his eyes—when had he closed them?—and saw that Sniper was smirking a little bit. Scout just nodded, and Sniper’s smirk widened. “This how to get you to shut up, then?”

“Whatever,” Scout managed, not exactly his snappiest comeback but also literally all he could think to say, his entire head feeling hazy and pleasure mounting like electricity.

“Just that this is the only time you don’t run your damn mouth like you’re trying to earn a trophy for it,” Sniper drawled, and now he had two fingers to curl and press, to knead just right with, to make Scout’s legs shake as he circled and pressed with expertise afforded by experience. “Only time you shut up is when I’m two fingers deep or buggering that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Scout shivered hard, couldn’t stiffle a sound of pleasure in time, and dipped his head to hide his face in Sniper’s shoulder, but that just made Sniper turn his head to mutter directly into Scout’s ear.

“Lovely thing, really are gorgeous like this,” Sniper continued, and Scout couldn’t deny that this was a lot, maybe even too much, having Sniper’s attention so firmly centered on him. “Being spread open and _moaning_ for more, could really get used to seeing this.”

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Scout choked out, rocking back hard into the fingers, and this time Sniper allowed it. “Fuck, I, if you’re gonna—try to fuck me—then hurry the fuck up already—“

He cut himself off with a startled moan as Sniper’s hand moved from around his waist to instead grip at his erection boldly, not pumping or moving, letting the motion of Scout rocking back do all the work for him. “You won’t last that long,” Sniper replied, and Scout tried to protest for only a second or two before deciding that Sniper was right. “Maybe I get you off like this another time or two before we get to that. Get you used to it.”

Scout usually would’ve had something to say to that, but as it was all he could do was rock with more desperation, noises rising in volume.

“Hold on tight,” Sniper warned, “and don’t bite your tongue. Careful, now. Easy.”

And when Scout came it was intense, _so_ much more intense than he was used to, and he felt it throbbing through his whole body, and he felt utterly spent when he finally came out the other side.

And Sniper gave him a few slow strokes to coax out the last sharp pangs of pleasure before he wrapped his arm back around Scout’s waist again to help support his weight. His other hand, while largely still, didn’t move, which Scout was beyond okay with.

Sniper started talking quietly. “Now I’m going to stay in for a moment just so you know what that feels like,” he said, speaking slowly, which was admittedly something Scout appreciated just then, brain absolute mush. “And it’ll start to feel uncomfortable, but I want you to know what that feels like and how fast that happens.”

He was right. It was a short moment or two later when Scout’s thighs tensed involuntarily as the shift happened from “good so good never stop so good” to “too much ow what the fuck”. And it wasn’t like, ridiculously bad, not like outright painful, but he still didn’t like it and after a second he moved to pull away when it was clear a Sniper wasn’t going to.

Then he glanced off to one side at the clock and froze when he realized they’d been at it for something in the ballpark of forty minutes.

Sniper, who was midway through fishing off the side of the bed to grab a shirt or something to wipe off his hands, spotted his expression and stopped moving. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothin’ wrong,” Scout said quickly, flushing. “Just, uh… didn’t think time would fly like that.”

Sniper huffed half a laugh, resuming in wiping off his hands. “Well, rather not rush,” he shrugged. “Didn’t want to turn you off of it entirely, and that’s easy to muck up and get hurt with.”

“Fuck, how many guys did you have to get with to figure out how to do that so good?” Scout asked, head starting to clear a little bit with each passing moment.

“Enough,” Sniper answered. “Been on either end enough times to know how to do things right, and how easy it is to go too quick and make someone nervous about trying again.”

“Well I _definitely_ wanna try again,” Scout said, only a little embarrassed by his own enthusiasm. “Next time?”

“We’ll see if there’s a next time if there continues to be a this time, mate,” Sniper said, raising an eyebrow. “Planning on getting me off at some point?”

“Oh, yeah, right, uh—uh, I can blow you?” Scout offered quickly.

“Go on then,” Sniper urged, and Scout scrambled to shift their positions.

And the next day Sniper pulled him aside in the morning—a bit of a novelty, since Sniper didn’t tend to talk to anyone at all if he could help it unless they were one-on-one or it was necessary for the job—and asked if he was doing alright, and admitted that he noticed Scout was standing a bit awkwardly, and Scout socked him on the shoulder for not saying anything about being sore after. Sniper, to his credit, apologized. Scout, like an idiot, absolutely forgot about it the next time anyways.


	4. Pinned Again

Sniper propped up on his elbows and looked Scout up and down. And the last few times he’d done that it had been in a teasing way, appraising and pleased, but this time was a slightly different rhythm, a slightly different arch to his brow. “Scout?” he asked carefully.

“Y-yeah?” Scout managed, flushed up to his ears.

“…You awright?” Sniper asked next in the very same tone.

“Yeah,” Scout said quickly.

“…Do you want to stop?” Sniper asked next, even slightly more careful.

“…Yeah,” Scout admitted, sitting up, expression tight. “I-I’m sorry.”

“S’alright,” Sniper assured easily, settling back a little. “Still feel like getting off?”

“Yeah,” Scout agreed.

And that was how the first three attempts at working Scout up to getting fucked went.

He wanted to bash his head against the wall until he could knock some fuckin’ sense into himself. He had _nothing_ to be scared of. He _knew_ he was gonna like it. Hell, Sniper had gotten him off by fucking him with his fingers a good few times already. Scout had started incorporating it into whenever he was jacking off, he liked getting pressed open so much. And maybe just because it was new and exciting, but he liked it! A lot!

And, okay, admittedly… maybe he’d been thinking about it. And now that he had something to go on maybe he was fantasizing a lot more about getting fucked. Maybe it was something that was on his mind when he was jacking off, the concept of Sniper doing that thing where he nipped at Scout’s neck while spreading him open, of Sniper fucking him hard and fast and—

And usually that was about where Scout was done jacking off, to be honest. Usually he didn’t need to move much further down that train of thought.

It was just that every time Sniper was _actually_ all over him, he just… started getting kind of nervous. Because he just, he didn’t know where to put his hands, and what if he messed everything up—he didn’t even know _how_ he would mess everything up, but with his track record he knew it was absolutely on the table.

And Sniper wasn’t even being an asshole about it. He was actually doing a really good job picking up on when Scout was starting to get overwhelmed. And that was kind of weird because it made him think maybe Sniper was picking up on _other_ stuff that Scout was thinking but not saying out loud—

He wanted to just kind of move past this weird roadblock and get back to the part where they were having fun and not, like, being weird. And they’d tried things three ways—him on Sniper’s lap, him on all fours, and him on his back. And every time he just got freaked out and lost in his brain and they had to stop and he didn’t know what to do about it.

Sniper, the way he tended to do, solved the situation for Scout so he didn’t have to.

Scout walked into the camper and was shoved right back against the door again, and Sniper boxed him in with practically no effort at all, kissing him hard and demanding.

Scout was still reeling from that when Sniper pulled back and looked him in the eye. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked bluntly.

“Yeah,” Scout said, because he did.

“Good,” Sniper said, and started pulling Scout’s clothes off.

Scout was still a little stunned, a little caught off guard, but he did his best to help with the more finnicky parts of his outfit. His brain caught up to him a few moments later, forced him into stammering. “Wait,” he managed. Sniper paused, raising an eyebrow at him. “Wh—you gotta strip too, c’mon.”

That got Sniper to grin at least, starting to undo his own buckle.

Scout was stripped as far as kicking off one leg of his pants before Sniper hooked a hand under his knee and pulled, using it as leverage to pin Scout harder against the door, grinding against him in a few hard rolls before pulling himself together, attention recovered by Scout scrabbling at his shoulders for purchase.

His hand slid back behind him and between his legs, and Scout jumped slightly at the surprise of finding that Sniper had already slicked up his fingers. He hiked his knee higher against Sniper’s hip, and Sniper took that as permission, working up to two fingers without much trouble.

Scout, in the back corner of his mind not occupied by trying to keep from making a complete fool of himself, realized how genius this was. The problem was that Scout kept getting all wrapped up in his own head if he had too long to think about it, would freak himself out for no real reason. Sniper wasn’t giving him long enough to start overthinking things, just the time to process what was happening and react.

And it felt really fuckin’ nice actually to just sort of roll with the punches and—

He was snapped out of his train of thought by Sniper kissing him, hard, hard enough that his head thunked into the door behind him. And he grinded forward against Scout, nipped at his bottom lip to set him gasping, and pulled back enough to look at him.

“Ready, you think?” Sniper asked, and Scout processed that he was well worked open and starting to feel pretty desperate actually. So he nodded, hard and fast. “Out loud.”

“Yeah, c’mon,” Scout urged, rocking back against his fingers, and then they were gone, and Sniper was shifting—

“Hop up,” he instructed, and Scout did, arms wrapping up over his shoulders and legs around Sniper’s waist, and Sniper’s weight shifted forward to pin him all the harder to the door, and Sniper was lining up and holy shit—

He was pretty sure Sniper intended to double check that he really was ready, but Scout was gasping out pleads against his mouth, so he just skipped to pushing in, slow and easy.

And Scout focused on his breathing, first and foremost, because it went uneven and shaky, and he really needed to concentrate to try and get it back to something like an inhale and exhale. It was uncomfortable, for sure, but not the outright painful that he’d half expected somewhere in the back of his mind. And he couldn’t help the quiet gaspy little noises he made at each gentle roll of Sniper’s hips forward, couldn’t help the sudden weakness in his arms making him sink against the door uselessly until Sniper bodily lifted him back up into a more reasonable position and reminded him that he needed to support some amount of his own weight.

He zoned back in at Sniper gasping against his neck, gripping hard at his thigh, almost hard enough to hurt. _”Bugger,_ ” he choked out, and Scout would absolutely be echoing a similar sentiment if he could get his mouth to form words.

Instead he just focused on breathing, on trying to get used to it, to the feeling of being so much more full than he could get himself on his own fingers, or even on Sniper’s. It was so goddamn good, almost too good, almost too much, and he wanted more.

“Fuck me,” Scout managed, voice weak, and Sniper did.

His first thrusts were slow and firm, with pausing and shifting in between, and then he settled into a rhythm, and Scout was sent gasping again, then up into moaning as Sniper shifted further and the friction of it all suddenly got so much more wonderful—

And he felt like he was being driven up and up and up, further and further, until clear thought was a speck in the distance and his shame was out of reach and he couldn’t help but bark out a sharp sound of pleasure when Sniper nipped just below his jaw, and it was a dam breaking. Suddenly with each thrust forward, each rattle of the belt of Scout’s pants (still hung around one ankle, and wasn’t _that_ an image—), Scout was crying out, pleading for more, for faster, for harder, then finally just swearing when that didn’t speed up the pace even a little bit from the slow hard rolls Sniper had settled into against him, then he was out of any words at all, reduced to simple noise.

And he lost all concept of time, to be honest, had no idea how long they were there, but at some point Sniper seemed to sense something Scout couldn’t and started pumping at him with one rough hand, and when he finally came not long later it was pure euphoria, seemed to draw out for forever, and he was half-certain he almost pulled a muscle once he started coming down from it. And he wasn’t sure when Sniper had finished, but he was softening against Scout’s hip and breathing like he’d just run a marathon and flushed well down his neck, so Scout was at least reasonably sure that had been good for him too.

And he really did try to get some kind of witty phrase to say, tried to think of something funny to break the tension of the moment, but he couldn’t seem to get his voice back.

“Good?” Sniper asked, in control of himself far more than Scout was, guiding Scout back down to stand under his own power and keeping him supported for a moment since his legs were absolute jelly. Scout managed a noise of agreement, and Sniper huffed a laugh. “Seems I’ve buggered the words clean out of you, so I must’ve done something right.” Scout made another noise of agreement. “Need a lie down?”

And he was laid out next to Sniper the way he so often tended to be following their “hangouts”, and he mumbled some kind of warning that he might fall asleep, and Sniper replied that it was fine, and then he _did_ fall asleep—

He blinked his eyes open and processed first the sound of birds, then the slow breathing of the person next to him, and realized, holy shit. He’d slept over at Sniper’s.

Then he realized, holy shit. Sniper let him sleep over.

Then he realized, holy shit. Sniper didn’t wake him up or anything. Was just totally cool with Scout spending the night.

…Wait. Were he and Sniper dating?

Holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (find me at phobiadeficient on tumblr for my nsfw stuff and thetriggeredhappy for family-friendly content)


End file.
